Neisseria meningitidis is a Gram-negative encapsulated bacterium that can cause sepsis, meningitis and death. N. meningitidis can be classified into about 13 serogroups based on chemically and antigenically distinctive polysaccharide capsules. Five of the serogroups (A, B, C, Y, and W135) are responsible for the majority of disease. Meningococcal meningitis is a devastating disease that can kill children and young adults within hours despite the availability of antibiotics. There is a need for improved immunogenic compositions against meningococcal meningitis.